Across The Mirror
by Zomii-chan
Summary: Rin perdió a sus padres en un accidente de coche, ahora ya con quince años tiene su vida y sus amigos, aunque últimamente solo quiere mirarse en un espejo y está muy apática, un día, ve que su reflejo en el espejo es el de un chico muy parecido a ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo:**

**Mamá, mamá, ¿qué crees que puede haber a través del espejo?**- Preguntó una niña rubia de unos siete años haciendo posturas cómicas frente al espejo, el cual se encontraba en una habitación pintada de color ocre, junto con un suelo de delicado parqué y un ventanal con unas finas cortinas color naranja suave.

**A través del espejo hay un mundo maravilloso, parecido al tuyo, la lástima es que no podemos verlo ya que no podemos atravesar uno, pero si miras al fondo, podrás ver lo que hay en su interior.**- Rió una mujer de pelo rubio cenizo agachándose a la altura de la pequeña y poniendo sus manos en los pequeños hombros de la niña.

**Algún día veré lo que hay dentro de un espejo.**- Susurró la niña maravillada apoyando sus pequeñas manos en la superficie reflectora.

La mujer cogió en brazos a la niña la cual miraba embobada el espejo pensando las maravillas que albergaría dentro, aún con la niña en brazos bajó las escaleras parqueadas provocando un rítmico sonido por parte de sus tacones.

Salieron de la casa y la adulta metió a la niña en el coche, la sentó en su sillín y le ajustó los cinturones de seguridad.

Un hombre de cabellos castaños esperaba en el asiendo delantero del coche tamborileando impacientemente sus dedos sobre el volante mientras que su mujer daba la vuelta al coche y entraba en el asiento y se sentaba suspirando.

La niña miró por la ventanilla por última vez la casa en la que había estado viviendo desde que nació, miró a la ventana de la habitación la cual contenía el espejo. Su padre la echó una sonrisa por el retrovisor a lo que ella soltó una pequeña risita mostrando su dentadura la cual carecía de algunas piezas dentales las cuales se habían caído para dejar paso a las nuevas.

El coche arrancó y empezó a circular por las solitarias calles de aquella ciudad, llegaron a una carretera la cual no parecía haber sido recorrida durante años, rodeada de un frondoso bosque el cual daba un aspecto escalofriante.

La niña iba mirando por la ventana, observando con sus chispeantes ojos azules el paisaje, cuando echó su mano derecha hacia un lado para coger algo que allí no estaba.

Dio unos golpes en el asiento delantero haciendo que la mujer se girase.

**Mamá, nos hemos dejado al osito Bubú.**- Murmuró mientras su voz se entrecortaba por los pequeños sollozos que venían de camino.

**Cariño, te compraremos otro osito igual en la nueva ciudad.**- Sonrió la madre rogando para sus adentros no tener que volver a por el dichoso oso.

**Pero mamá yo quiero mi osito Bubú, no quiero otro.**- Gritó la rubia apretando sus puños intentando contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

**Volvamos, después de todo, si no lo hacemos nos dará la plasta todo el camino.**- Bufó el hombre girando el volante bruscamente y cambiando de dirección.

El coche parecía emitir unos gruñidos quejosos como los que hace una persona que acaba de correr una maratón y no está acostumbrado.

La pequeña sonrió por poder volver a por su amado oso de peluche y echó la cabeza a un lado con la intención de dormirse hasta que llegasen otra vez a su antigua casa.

Oyó a sus padres murmurar algo, en ese momento todo pasó muy rápido, como el resumen de un libro que acabas de leer.

Un pequeño ciervo atravesándose, un giro brusco, su madre gritando su nombre, un fuerte golpe contra un árbol y un coche que pasaba por allí acercándose.

El último ruido que pudo percibir era el grito de una mujer gritando por su estado de salud y ahí ya no recordaba nada más.

Se despertó en el hospital con múltiples tubos enganchados a sus venas y con una bolsa de oxígeno a su lado, el primer sonido que oyó fue un débil pitido que emitía una extraña máquina.

Alguien el cual no conocía de nada se acercó a ella y con dos dedos la apretó la muñeca haciendo que gimiese quejosamente, entonces ese desconocido la sonrió y por fin un rostro conocido entró a aquella habitación.

**Rin, pequeña…**- Una chica de unos veinticinco años entró con los ojos hinchados y llorosos y la abrazó con delicadeza.-** ¿Cómo te encuentras?**

**Tía Sophie, ¿dónde están papá y mamá?**- Preguntó alarmada mientras miraba a ambos lados.

**Cariño… están… en un sitio mejor… un lugar maravilloso…**- Susurró con la voz entrecortada por los sollozos que amenazaban con salir.

**¿Están en el espejo?**- Volvió a cuestionar la niña algo recelosa de no haber podido ir con ellos.

**Si cielo… están en el espejo…**- Afirmó Sophie sin entender muy bien lo que decía.-** Ahora tendrás que estar unos días aquí con los amables señores que te cuidarán y luego te vendrás a casa conmigo.**

El doctor volvió a entrar con un vaso de agua y un "caramelo" en la mano, Rin hizo lo que la dijo el doctor, se metió el caramelo en la boca y se lo tragó junto con un poco de agua.

En eso parpadeó un poco y cerró los ojos quedando profundamente dormida.


	2. Capítulo 1: ¿Quién eres?

Capítulo 1:

¿Qué te parece Rin?... ¿Rin?... ¡Rin!- Exclamó una chica de cabellos azules mientras se sentaba en la cama en la que había estado relajadamente tumbada.

¿Eh?... ¿Qué decías Miku?- Preguntó distraídamente la rubia mientras seguía mirando un pequeño espejo de bolsillo.

Nada, olvídalo, últimamente estás en tu mundo.- Suspiró con el ceño algo fruncido la adolescente.- Tu nueva superficial personalidad me tiene de los nervios.

No me he vuelto superficial.- Rechistó guardando el pequeño espejo en una mochila de color amarillo pardo.

Rin, eres una chica de quince años que se está pasando estos últimos meses del año mirándose en un puñetero espejo, te estás volviendo una superficial.- Bufó Miku estirando los brazos intentando coger algo invisible.

Es hora de que me vaya, gracias por invitarme un rato a tu casa Miku,- Sonrió la blonda después de soltar un sonoro suspiro para no discutir con su mejor amiga.

Rin se puso un abrigo de color anaranjado suave y se echó la mochila a los hombros, se despidió con un gesto de mano de su mejor amiga y bajó las escaleras de la casa, abrió la puerta principal y el frío invernal entró por la puerta como un vil ladrón.

Sacó una bufanda de lana de la mochila y se la enroscó por su delgado y blanquecino cuello y emprendió el camino hacia su casa.

Las calles estaban oscuras y solo la permitía ver la tenue luz de las farolas, fue calle abajo concentrándose en intentar mantener el calor en su cuerpo.

Caminaba a paso algo acelerado, como si alguien la persiguiese disimuladamente, como el momento ese en las películas en el que el secuestrador persigue a la chica esperando a que ella cambie su camino para acorralarla y atraparla.

Pero por suerte ese no fue el destino de Rin, llegó a una casa unifamiliar, de color grisáceo y con un pequeño balcón en la planta de arriba,

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su gabardina y abrió la puerta. Notó el calor de la calefacción al entrar y el sonido de la lavadora centrifugando.

¿Rin? ¿Has llegado?- Preguntó la voz de una mujer desde la cocina de la casa, Rin tiró su mochila al sofá.

No, no he llegado, me he manifestado como espíritu para saber si estás en casa.- Ironizó quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo con desgana en el perchero.- ¿Cómo estás tan pronto en casa?- Cuestionó llendo a la cocina.

Me han dejado salir antes del trabajo.- Sonrió Sophie removiendo un puré de patatas en un bol metálico.

Ums… algo raro, siempre sueles venir mucho mas tarde… ¿algo importante?- Preguntó abriendo la nevera y sacando una botella de agua helada de su interior.

Mi jefe mañana no puede venir a trabajar a si que salimos antes y mañana tenemos fiesta.- Sonrió echando el puré batido en dos pequeños cuencos.- Entonces había pensado que por la mañana cuando salgas del colegio podríamos ir a comer a algún sitio… hacemos muy pocas cosas juntas.

Lo siento.- Me disculpé antes de beber un poco de agua.- Pero mañana me tengo que quedar una hora más para la recuperación de química, pero si quieres después podemos ir.- Propuse volviendo a guardar la botella en el frigorífico.

Pues entonces te iré a buscar una hora mas tarde.- Sophie puso la cena en la mesa y las dos se sentaron a cenar.

Ninguna de las dos articuló palabra alguna durante la cena, solo se oía el rechinar de los cubiertos y la tele que estaba encendida en el salón y que en esos emitía una película bastante melosa y dramática.

La cena acabó como todas las cosas en la vida y cada una fue por su lado, por su parte, Sophie lavó los platos y se puso a trabajar en el salón el trabajo que se había llevado a casa y por otra parte Rin subió a su habitación y se tiró de golpe en la cama como si en todo el día no hubiese hecho otra cosa que picar piedras en la cárcel.

Se tumbó de lado en la cama y miró el espejo que había colgado en la pared, era un espejo bastante grande en forma vertical, Rin se podía tirar las horas muertas mirándose en el espejo, intentando ver algo.

No me estoy volviendo una superficial…- Suspiró enterrando su rostro en su almohada, resopló un poco y se levantó de su cama.

Caminó hasta el espejo y apoyó la punta de sus dedos en el, en eso la imagen del espejo se fue difuminando como un suave dibujo hecho a ceras pastel el cual se puede deformar con la simple pasada de la yema de un dedo.

Rin se frotó los ojos por si eso era causa de alguna ilusión óptica o producto de su amplia imaginación.

La imagen parecía volver a tener visibilidad y claridad, pero ya no mostraba su reflejo, si no el de un chico más o menos de su estatura, muy parecido a ella.

Tenía el pelo de su mismo color, rubio, y lo llevaba recogido en una coletilla, su flequillo iba para todos los lados y caía sobre unos chispeantes ojos azules.

Iba vestido con una sudadera y unos vaqueros comunes y miraba tan sorprendido como Rin.

¡Ah!- Chillaron al unísono echándose los dos para atrás. Los dos se miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos.- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntaron alarmados.

En eso unos golpes llamaron la atención de Rin, quien puso una silla debajo del picaporte para atrancar la puerta.

¿Rin? ¿Cariño estás bien?- Preguntó la voz preocupada de su tía desde fuera quién habría oído los gritos desde la planta de abajo

Si tía Sophie, estoy bien, estoy hablando con Miku por teléfono.- Rió falsamente la rubia, en cuanto oyó lo bastante lejos los pasos de su tía se volvió a poner frente al espejo, quien la volvía a mostrar ese extraño reflejo.- ¿Quién eres?- Volvieron a preguntar los dos a la vez.

Len Kagamine- Dijo el chico a la vez que ella decía "Rin Kagamine", lo cual hizo que los dos abrieran de nuevo los ojos como para salírseles de las órbitas.

Yo… tu… ¡imposible!- Exclamaron a la vez.

Esto ya debe de ser una broma.- Rin tocó de nuevo el espejo para tirarlo por la ventana ajena a los supuestos siete años de mala suerte que tendría si hacía eso, pero un deslumbrante resplandor y algo con mas fuerza que ella la tiró al suelo de espaldas.

Sintió peso sobre ella, en cuanto abrió los ojos vio a aquel extraño chico del fondo del espejo encima de ella, el se incorporó para no aplastar a la chica. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, unos ojos idénticos, como si se estuviesen mirando en un espejo, a través del espejo.

Las respiraciones de ambos chocaban contra la del otro, como dos elementos adversos, como el ying y el yang.

¿Cómo…?- Murmuraron los dos sin apartar la mirada de los iris azules del otro.

Levántate.- Ordenó Rin con un leve sonrojo y dando una suave palmada en el pecho del chico.

Se levantó al mismo instante que ella lo que hizo que los dos se quedasen sentados en el frío suelo baldosado de la casa.

¿Quién eres? Y… ¿cómo has llegado hasta mi casa?- Preguntó Rin muy dudosa mientras la voz le empezaba a sufrir ligeros fallos.

Ya te lo he dicho, soy Len Kagamine y no se qué narices hago aquí contigo, una chica que parece mi clon y a la que no conozco de nada.- Respondió el mirando la habitación con gesto desconfiado.- Ahora dime quién eres tu.

No es posible… ¿cómo tienes mi mismo apellido?... ¡Si esto es una broma no me está gustando para nada!- Gritó enfadada, en eso oyó unos pasos cerca de su puerta, por lo que empujó al chico hacia el suelo.- ¡Rápido escóndete! Si te ve mi tía es capaz de llamar a la policía.- Empezó a empujarle debajo de la cama.

¡Eh! ¡Déjame!- Exclamó el mientras era empujado debajo de la cama.

¡Cállate! ¡Escóndete!- Rin terminó de meter al chico debajo de la cama y en ese instante se tumbó sobre ella, sacó su libro de química y fingió estudiar mientras que sonaban unos golpes de nudillos contra la puerta caoba.

¿Rin? ¿Puedo pasar?- Cuestionó Sophie desde el otro lado de la puerta.

C- claro que si tía.- Tartamudeó nerviosa la rubia mientras escondía su rostro detrás del libro.

Sophie entró en el cuarto con aires recelosos, como si buscase algo personal que la hubiesen tomado prestado o más realistamente hablando, robado.

Ah… estás estudiando… me había parecido oír unos gritos y no sólo tuyos…- Murmuró mirando de reojo una esquina de la habitación.

Que va… serán imaginaciones tuyas… trabajas demasiado, ¿por qué no te das un relajante baño?- Propuso Rin mientras empujaba a su tía fuera de la habitación, en eso su tía vio una extraña mano debajo de la cama y esquivando un empujón de su sobrina levantó la colcha dejando mostrar a un extrañado Len.

¿¡Y este quién es! Rin si quieres traer novios a casa solo dímelo.- Exclamó sorprendida la adulta mientras Len salía de la cama quejándose de haber tenido que convivir durante escasos minutos con las pelusas.

¡No es mi novio!- Exclamó muy sonrojada la adolescente.- Es… mi hermano mellizo que ha venido desde Francia a verme… ¿verdad Ren?

Es Len.- Bufó el chico mientras se retocaba su desaliñado flequillo con el pulgar y el dedo índice.

Eso Len, pero es que yo te llamo cariñosamente Rennie.- Rió nerviosa la chica.

Qué raro… nunca oí hablar de ti Len… siempre creí que Rin era mi única sobrina…- Murmuró Sophie mientras miraba a Len.

Es que… nació algo después que yo por lo que la enfermera lo entregó a otra familia sin querer, pero a los dos meses papá y mamá se enteraron de la existencia de Len pero decidieron dejarlo con la familia francesa…- Explicó improvisadamente la rubia.

Vaya… también me sorprende que tu padre no me dijese nada de eso… pero bueno… tu padre era así de reservado.- Suspiró rendida Sophie.- Pues es un gusto conocerte sobrino.- Sonrió.- Te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras aquí.

Tranquila tía, está matriculado en el instituto, no habrá problemas.- Rió Rin poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su supuesto hermano mellizo.

Pues entonces, de momento puedes dormir con Rin aquí en la habitación, sólo tenéis que sacar el cajón de la cama de abajo.- Explicó la mujer mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.- Iré a seguir trabajando.- Terminó mientras cerraba la puerta del dormitorio dejando a los dos adolescentes a solas.

Genial… ahora me tendré que quedar a vivir aquí hasta quién sabe cuando…- Suspiró el rubio sentándose en la cama.

¡Oye! ¿Te crees que a mi me gusta tener un desconocido en mi casa y tener que dormir en el mismo cuarto que el?- Preguntó irónica Rin mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacía un mohín.

Len se acomodó en la cama como si estuviese en su propia casa tumbándose de espaldas en la cama poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza no sin dejar de estar sentado.

Oye, ni que estuvieses en tu propia casa.- Le reprochó

Se supone que si… "hermanita"- Sonrió burlonamente el mientras la lanzaba uno de los tantos cojines de la cama.

En eso Rin cogió el cojín que se había estampado contra su cara, sonrió maliciosamente y se abalanzó encima del chico, empezó a darle suaves golpes con el cojín, puesto que una funda rellena de plumas no podía hacer mucho daño.

¡Rin para! ¡Estate quieta!- Exclamaba el entre risas mientras la rubia le daba con el cojín, en eso el la sujetó de los brazos y ella en un intento de zafarse hizo que los dos se cayesen al suelo.

Eres… insoportable…- Suspiró Rin mirando al chico a los ojos.

En el fondo te vuelvo loca.- Sonrió burlonamente el joven.

¿Qué diablos dices?- Preguntó ella sonrojada.- Creo que el caerte de la cama te ha afectado a la cabeza.

Acabaré volviéndote loca, ya lo verás.- Volvió a sonreír el muchacho.

Somos "hermanos" el incesto no es bueno.- Rió pícaramente la blonda.

El falso incesto no es malo.- Apuntó Len.

Ni se te ocurra violarme por las noches.- Dijo Rin apuntándole con el dedo.

No te prometo nada.- Rió Len mientras se levantaba del suelo.


End file.
